Time for Lunars
by Calamari-on-Gallifrey
Summary: Clara and the 12th Doctor often go on adventures, but this adventure to the futuristic country of Luna is one they won't forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Because I needed a break from my other story, I decided to work on this Doctor who/Lunar Chronicles crossover that I think is well-needed. Have Fun reading it and feel free to let me know of anything off-canon or grammatically incorrect!** **Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous works of BBC or Marissa Meyer.**

 **Warning: this chapter is super-short… Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter One: A surprise visit

Clara Oswald was having a good day. Her students were well-behaved, for a Friday, and Danny Pink had asked her out later that night. Right now, she was just relaxing on her bed and watching a little bit of tele, waiting for 6:00 to roll around so she can start getting ready for her date. Suddenly, a strange breeze rifled through her room and she quickly sat up in bed as she heard the familiar materialization sounds of the TARDIS. In a few seconds, the tall blue box had appeared in her room and Clara was already getting her shoes on. She stood up, shoved her phone in her back pocket, and walked into the blue box.

The Police Box was bigger on the inside, but Clara had been in it enough times that the silver control room was familiar and comforting. "Doctor-" "Clara!" The Scottish voice came from the other side of the control panel. "I could use your help if you're not too busy!" Knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer, Clara headed over to find the Doctor tinkering with the underside of the control panel. She bent down to have a look, and asked if anything was wrong with the TARDIS. "Nope, just giving her a tune-up." He took his head out from under the panel and gave Clara a grin. He had grey hair and blue eyes, and dressed in simple clothing that made him look a little like a magician. "Then what do you need my help with?" asked Clara, crossing her arms. "Because whatever it is, I need to be back here by 6, because I have plans." "Plans involving ol' Danny boy, I presume?" The old Time Lord. "You got me." "Alright then. I'll get you back for your date. Now today, I have a special destination in mind," the Doctor was now pressing buttons and pulling levers on the console. "We're going to the moon!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Queen of Luna

"The moon?" Clara watched as the rings above the console turned in time to the TARDIS's familiar engine noises. "Well," the Doctor said, "Technically it's called Luna now. The current ruler there has asked me to help her convert their current form of government to a democracy. I thought you could help!" The TARDIS landed with a thump and the Doctor held the door open for Clara. They seemed to have landed in a massive silver throne room, with a large balcony that overlooked a silver lake that seemed to go on forever. Outside the glass dome, Clara could see the Earth hanging in the sky and several other domes scattered across the vast silvery wasteland of the moon.

"Wow, Doctor! This... This is amazing!" she turned to the Doctor, but for some reason his arms were crossed and his bushy grey eyebrows were drawn, like he was confused. "What is it?" Suddenly, about ten guards filed in, followed by a man clad in red and black robes. My instinct was to run back to the TARDIS, but I found myself unable to move. The Doctor had already gotten to the safety of his blue box, but when he saw that I hadn't moved, he ran back out to grab my arm. Instead, I grabbed his arm and started to handcuff him with cuffs provided by a nearby guard. "I swear, I'm not doing it!" Clara said, trying to force her hands to stop. The guy in red smiled, but not pleasantly. "I know it's not you, Clara," said the Doctor, allowing me to cuff him. "That man over there, he's a second tier Thaumaturge. He can easily manipulate your bioelectricity to make you do what he wants." The handcuffs clicked shut and another guard handcuffed Clara while she stood still. "So, like mind control?" the Doctor nodded. "Yes, but he CAN'T manipulate me," he said, raising his voice. The Thaumaturge frowned. "Oh yes, because the bioelectricity of a Time Lord is too much for him, and I can see right through your so-called glamour, Aimery Park." Aimery scowled. "You might not be able to be manipulated," he said with a scowl, "But our queen might. We will have our answers."

"I thought you were friends with the Queen?" Clara whispered to the Doctor as they walked down endless corridors. "I am, but that's in the future. The TARDIS must have taken us to the wrong time period, but we're not that far off. Right now, the ruler is Queen Levana Blackburn. When we get to the throne room, I'll need you to activate this device." He secretly passed Clara a ring, which she slipped on her right ring finger. "It's called a bioelectric blocker. It prevents you from being glamoured, or mind-controlled, as you called it..." "Quiet, Earthens," growled Aimery. The Doctor briefly looked offended, but said nothing. We finally arrived in what looked like a solar, with an open-domed ceiling displaying the beautiful galaxy above. Sitting on a throne was what looked like the Queen. She had an almost surreal appearance, with lush auburn hair, puffy red lips, and eyes that spoke of a hidden cruelty. She looked like the type of Queen who would gladly encourage the torturing of an unloyal subject. Clara activated the ring, and for a moment the Queen's glamour flickered and Clara gasped.

"Relax," the Doctor said out of the corner of his mouth "The ring will sustain the image around her, without allowing you to be controlled." "My Queen," the Thaumaturge bowed, his red and black sleeves brushing the ground. The guards followed suit. The Doctor and Clara did not. "Who are these trespassers?" asked Queen Levana in a silky-smooth voice. "Somehow, I think that you are not average Earthens." "You are absolutely right," said the Doctor, "We are not. In fact, we were just leaving!" he turned to go, but was easily blocked by the guards. "Guess not then. If you'll allow me, I'll show my credentials, and then perhaps you'll let us go." "No need for that, Trespasser, I'll just have your companion tell me!" the Queen smiled as she turned her attention to Clara, and Clara kept her mouth shut. 'What is she supposed to be doing?' Clara thought as the Queen stared at her. Levana frowned. She wasn't used to Earthens being able to withstand her glamour. In fact, this girl didn't seem to be a shell, either. "Your majesty?" Clara's attention was drawn to a girl sitting next to the Queen. Unlike Levana's unnatural beauty, hers looked way more stunning and natural. Clara was sure that this girl wasn't manipulating her, or else she would have hidden the three long scars tracing their way down her face.

"Yes, Winter?" The Queen didn't look happy to be interrupted. The girl, Winter, shook her dark hair out of her face. "Maybe you should let me question them. Alone? It would be a good learning experience." Even with Clara's growing distrust of these... Lunars, Winter seemed to be trying to help them out. The Queen huffed. "I suppose you could practice your gift while you're at it." Clara didn't need a bioelectric blocker to see that the Queen despised Winter. She wondered if Levana herself had caused the scars that only enhanced the princesses' beauty. "Thaumaturge Park," the Queen stood to attention at the queen's command. "See to it that the Princess and the prisoners are put in an interrogation room, with the box they arrived in." "Well we couldn't expect them not to know how we arrived," said Clara, trying to keep a straight face. "I mean, we did park a giant blue box in the middle of their throne room."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! Sorry, but this chapter is really short, but I promise I'll try to feature the Winter/Jacin combo in the future! Enjoy and feel free to review or correct any mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Winter to the Rescue

They quickly arrived in the interrogation room, but the time travelers still had cuffs on so they couldn't hurt the princess, like they would anyway. As soon as the room was sealed off, the princess started tugging at Clara's handcuffs, trying to get them unlocked. "Excuse me, Winter," said Clara, trying not to get distracted by the young girl's beauty. "My friend over there, the Doctor, has a screwdriver that could help you unlock these." Winter giggled somewhat madly. "Silly Earthen-friend!" she said with a friendly grin. "Screwdrivers don't unlock cuffs! And they can't stop bleeding walls, either!" "What?" "Never mind," the Doctor said. "Just reach inside my pocket and grab the Sonic Screwdriver, Princess." she did so, and after a moment of toying with the settings, she was quickly able to set them free. "Thank you. Now where's my TARDIS?" "Oh, the box?" asked Winter. "I was wondering why it concerned you so. It's over here, in the next room." She led the pair through a secret door and as soon as the Doctor saw his beloved ship he ran up to it and hugged it. "You had better hurry with your reunion. Soon the guards will wonder what happened to us!" Winter walked up to the tall box and stroked it. The TARDIS light brightened for a moment and the old machine gave a delighted hum.

"Ooh, she likes you!" said the Doctor to Winter. "Can she come inside, Doctor? Maybe we can take her somewhere else- safely away from that witch of a Queen!" said Clara quietly to the Doctor. With a nod, the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and Clara brought Winter inside. The princess gasped. "This is not a trick, Doctor-friend? This ship is bigger on the inside?" "No, princess, this is no mere Lunar Cloaking device. She's called the TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Now let's go before Levana can get us!" the Doctor circled the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers while Clara stood and listened to the sound of the TARDIS's engines. Meanwhile, Winter curiously walked around the console room, looking through books and watching the silver rings above the console turn. She had never seen this kind of technology, even on the most advanced Lunar ships.

"So, Winter." said Clara, getting the princess's attention. "Do you want to escape your-" "Aunt." "-Aunt? The TARDIS can take you anywhere in time or space. We could put you somewhere safe from the queen and-" "No." Clara cocked her head, looking confused. "No? But why?" "I can't leave Jacin. He's my guard and I'm his princess. Not only that, but my father, mother, and Cousin Selene have all found their final resting place there. I have to go back to them." Clara nodded. She respected that decision, especially because this somewhat mad princess was brave enough to even go back to the Queen, knowing she'd face Levana's fury because the princess had let the prisoners escape. "Okay, Princess," the Doctor said as the TARDIS landed, "I've landed in a Courtyard near the palace, but not too close. That should give you a little time to yourself before the other guards find you." Winter smiled and gave both the Doctor and Clara a hug, surprising them both, and skipped outside the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Lost Princess 

"I would take you back now, but I have yet to help my friend in the future." The Doctor looked intently at the TARDIS's monitor and pulled one last switch. "Okay, I've taken us two years into the future, about 126 T.E... I'm not sure this is the right year, so I'll have to go downstairs and check the TARDIS records." "What should I do then?" asked Clara. "Right now, we're orbiting the Earth, so I guess you can just watch the monitor to make sure we don't crash into any other spacecraft, okay? I'll be right back." the Old Doctor jogged down the stairs and Clara sat down to watch the monitor and sighed. She wondered about what the Doctor meant by 'other spacecraft'... The radar showed nothing, and when Clara opened the TARDIS doors, the only other spacecraft she saw were a lot closer to Earth than the TARDIS was. Suddenly, the TARDIS shook violently, throwing the now-distraught companion to the floor, and the engines stopped, filling the console room with a disturbing silence. 

Cinder was on watch as the Rampion orbited Earth. Wolf, Scarlet, and Thorne were asleep in their cabins, and Cinder had a comfortable view of Earth as she checked the net feeds in her retina and watched the different scans on the ship's screens. "Is there anything outside we might run into, Iko?" asked Cinder as she twirled a wrench in her cybernetic left hand. "Negative. Why are you still on watch, Cinder? You were supposed to wake Scarlet thirty minutes ago for her shift, and you need your sleep." the feminine android voice rambled from the speakers and Cinder cut it short. "Iko, it's fine. Scarlet needs her sleep more than I do. Besides, and extra shift won't hurt, it's only midnight!" Iko used to not be a ship, but due to unfortunate circumstances involving a mean stepmother, the android had been disassembled and Cinder had only been able to get Iko's default personality chip. 

After a few more minutes of peace and quiet, Iko's voice came suddenly from the speakers, making Cinder jump. "What the-" "What is it? Did someone find the Rampion?" Cinder asked frantically, thinking they should have repainted the hull. "No, it's actually really weird... Just look at the feed." Iko pulled up a view of the outside of the spaceship on the screen. There, floating in the black abyss was a tall blue box. Immediately, Cinder's retina scanner pulled up all records concerning the thing. Turns out, it was a Second-Era Police Box used to call authorities before comms and cell phones were invented. "But why is it in space?" Cinder muttered to herself. The little light was slowly blinking on top, and she even thought she saw the door on the side open for a second, then close. "Hey, this is interesting," Iko pulled up a similar picture of the blue box on a wanted poster on a different screen, along with the feed that came with it. "Looks like Levana's after the box too, along with its two occupants." "Well maybe they can help. Do you think we can catch the box in the Cargo hold?" "We can most certainly try." 

With some steering effort and tricky maneuvering, Cinder and Iko were able to float the box into the Cargo Hold. As soon as the room was sealed and filled with oxygen, Cinder ran towards the room, he metal foot clanging loudly with every other step. When she got there, her first thought was that the box was taller than she'd thought. Tougher too, considering that it still had power, despite being only made of wood. The little yellow light at the top still shone merrily and the Police Box looked clean and orderly. Suddenly, the door swung inwards, and Cinder quickly loaded a tranquilizer dart into the gun hidden in her finger. There's no telling what's going to come out. 

"Clara, I told you to let me know if we were going to run into something!" said the Doctor, heading towards the door. Clara huffed and followed him. "And I was going to, If I saw anything, but believe me, this caught me totally off-guard!" The time travelers reached the doors and walked out, shutting the door behind them. They were met with the glare of an angry cyborg girl with dark messy hair, tan skin, and a silver metal hand and foot. "Oh, Cinder. It's just you." the Doctor, relaxing immediately. "I thought it might've been one of those pesky Lunar ships." "Who are you? And how did you even survive space in that box of yours?" "Oh, I see how it is. Timey Wimey I suppose. I know you, but you haven't met me yet. In fact, we're good friends in the future!" Clara nodded helpfully, hoping this 'Cinder' wouldn't kill them with her finger gun. "You're not lying..." she said uncertainly. "But you're going to have to explain yourselves to me and the rest of my crew before anything else happens. Iko?" "Yes Cinder?" said a voice from hidden speakers. "Wake the crew up and tell them to come to the kitchen. We have guests."

 **Thanks for reading what I have! I promise to update ASAP, and feel free to let me know of any grammatical errors or Off-Canon mistakes.**


End file.
